Dreams of the Multiverse
by GreyKing46
Summary: Sam is the adopted daughter of Maximilian Pegasus, and she is going to Duel Academy. With a Deck made just for her, based on these strange dreams she has had since she was a child, she and her long lost twin Jaden must deal with love, Shadow Rider's, bad teachers, an ancient Light that want's their death and more. WARNING! MASS CROSSOVER! JadenXAlexis. Female-OC X Blair


Hello everyone.

Disclaimer: We do not own Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Power Rangers, Devil May Cry and YuGiOh GX.

* * *

Two children where playing around it a seeming-less endless space, except it wasn't white or black like how most of these sort of things seemed to take place, it was a shinning silver space. One of the children was a male with dark brown hair with the top being a shade of burnt orange, he also had brown eyes. The other child was a girl with black hair and bright green eyes.

The two where playing happily with two shadowed out figures like grown-ups watching over them.

The shadowed out figures slowly fade away and the children looked up in shock.

But before they could do anything the two began to be pulled away from each other by invisible force.

"Sam!" the boy yelled as he was pulled away, struggling against the force "Sam! I'll find you! Sam!" the boy was now fading away as well

The girl was struggling harder than ever and stretch her hand out, trying to grasp the boys but they where way too far from each other. She yelled one word as the 'world' around her began to fade away...

...

...

...

...

* * *

(? ? ?)

"JADEN!" A sixteen year old girl yelled as she sprang up from a nightmare, panting and sweaty with wide eyes "Just... Just a dream..." She looked around her room, which was a very expensive looking female room filled with dark colours. Looking at her mirror she saw her spiky black hair that reached just past her ears and her shinning green eyes. She had dreamed of an abridged memory of her past. Her parents died when she was young, her twin gone as he was adopted by someone else. And she might never see him again. She clenched her eyes closed and shock her head, getting rid of her tears. She will NOT think of that.

She then looked at her desk and saw a deck of Duel Monster cards. She was adopted by a man named Maximilian Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters. He adopted her because he wanted someone to take over Industrial Illusions when he passed away, and he saw a strange 'spark' inside her that he liked. And the two of them got together well. And he had created a unique Deck for her, based on all of the strange dreams she normally had.

And she loved it.

Her eyes then widened as she remembered what today was.

"Crap!" the girl yelled as she stood up and quickly got dressed. She was now wearing a black short-sleeve shirt with a dark purple sleeveless jean-jacket, black jeans and combat boots. She then grabbed her deck and slid it into a box on her hip, and ended with clipping a black digital watch onto her left wrist.

After a bit of running through the castle-like building that was her home she was outside and reached a helicopter. But no one else was there. Neither her father or the pilot.

But then he noticed a small letter on the helicopter.

Peeling it off she read it.

_'Fashionably late, Sam-Dear!'_

The now named Sam's eyes narrowed as she shock clearly

"DDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDD!" Sam screamed to the sky in rage, birds taking flight from the load noise

* * *

(Start YugiOh GX theme Music- 'Get Your Game On')

**Chilling out with the crew in the schoolyard.**

We see a shoot of the ocean that rapidly pans upwards to reveal Sam and Jaden standing facing each other, Duel Disks on, as they both smirk. Alexis, Blair, Syrus, Bastion and Chumley are all watching from the side.

**Finding trouble, never working too hard.**

Blade Jack and Wingman both jump into the air. It then pans up to show Crowler looking out of a window scowling just before the two monsters reappear, locking in combat right in front of the window sending Crowler falling back in shock with a terrified look on its face.

**Back in class they never taught us this!**

Sam and Jaden are seen standing back to back in what seems like accelerated Duels, cuts appearing on their arms and faces as explosions of off around them.

**Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss!**

GokaiShadow and ThunderGiant appear, blocking an attack. Jaden and Sam look at each other and nod with a smirk, confidence and fun shinning in their eyes

**Tough times, hard climbs?**

We pan back to show Jaden facing the giant Ancient Gear Golem before we fade to Sam standing defiantly in front of the Cyber End Dragon.

**We'll take them all together!**

Jaden and Sam both stand victorious in a giant battle field. Nephilim, SHIELD RangerYellow, Tempest and BladeEdge surrounding them.

**Right now, let's go!**

The two's friends cheered as they ran towards them. Sam and Jaden smirked before they fist-bumped.

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Generation X**

All of Jaden and Sam's cards 'fall' from the top of the screen, spinning as they passed.

**Game on, get your game on!**

Jaden watched as VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon arose from the ground. Meanwhile Cyber Blader and Cyber Prima appear in front of Sam.

**Come on, you better play your cards right**

Bastion stood with a smirk as his Water Dragon and Flame Dragon both emerged in front of him. Blair stood with a smirk as her Silent Magician LV8 appeared next to her.

**Game on, get your game on!**

Cyber End Dragon emerged from behind Zane. Alexis placed some cards on her Duel Disk and Blade Scatter, Elliot Cyber and Cyber Blader appeared around her.

**You'll make the grade and win this fight!**

The group of friends nodded to each other before they began to run.

**(Guitar solo)**

Blade emerged and burst into Blade Jack before being engulfed in light and Blade King charging. GokaiShadow and Kabuto charged before they exploded into light and GokaiShadow Battlizer and Kabuto Hyper finished the charge. Nephilim and SHIELD RangerYellow both landed and slashed with their blades. Elemental Hero's FlameWingman, ThunderGiant, WildEdge, Rampart Blaser, Mudballman and Tempest all appeared in a stream of light and fired fire, thunder, a giant sword, missiles, water and energy at the camera.

**You'll make the grade somehow!**

Bastion drew a card. Alexis added it to her hand. Blair grabbed a card from her hand. Sam slammed the card she was holding onto her Duel Disk. And Jaden pointed forwards, signifying an attack.

**Yeah! Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

An accelerated look at the groups signature monsters attacking a giant army of monsters.

**Game on, get your game on!**

Bastion ripped a Deck from one of the six red Deck boxes on his chest with an exited gleam in his eyes. Alexis smiled as she put two cards onto her Duel Disk. Blair had a large smirk as she raised a hand with a single card in it high into the air.

**Come on, you better play your cards right!**

Syrus drew a card with determination. Sam took a card off her Duel Disk with a smirk and put a new one on. Jaden cheered as his opponents Life Points reached zero.

**Come on, get your game on!**

The group gathered around together as the title appeared, the image freezing like it was a picture. Sam had her arm around Jaden's shoulder in a one arm hug as they both gave a thumbs up, Blair had her arm looped around Sam's other arm as she gave a peace sign, Alexis was in front of Jaden with his arm wrapped around her waist with both of them smiling, Syrus was sitting on the floor cross-legged and pumping both arms into the air and Bastion away from the others as if he had just arrived from off screen from setting up the camera.

* * *

**Dreams of the Multiverse**

**Chapter 1: Brother &amp; Sister Re-Unite! Dream Deck, Abare!**

* * *

(In the Helicopter- an hour later)

"I cant BELIEVE you did this." Sam huffed as the crossed her arms over her chest, crossing a leg over the other

"Oh please Sammy, you know that being fashionably late is very important." Her adopted father, Maximilian Pegasus, said with his happy smile and voice

"But i could be late dad! I don't want to risk not getting in!" Sam growled in annoyance

"Please Sammy, you know that you'll be fine. I'd never let that happen." Pegasus waved her off

"But you know I hate special treatment Dad!" Sam groaned as the 'copter landed "Bye dad!" Sam then kissed Pegasus' cheek before she sprinted from the Helicopter, running towards the Kiba Dome at full speed

"Kids these days. The grow up so fast." Pegasus smiled as the Helicopter started up again to take him home

* * *

(A few minutes later)

Sam was running as fast as she could and saw the dome right in front of her, the crew manning the sign-in desk beginning to pack away

"Wait!" She and another person yelled. She soon reached the stand, panting in exhaustion behind a male her eyes with two toned brown hair and brown eyes wearing black jeans and trainers, a red shirt and a black jacket

"... ki... here for... the exam!" Sam heard the man say to the operator as he panted

"Sam... same..." she panted as well

"You just barely made it." the operator sighed as they went through the motions "You should hurry to the arena."

"Got it!" both nodded with smiles as they started jogging through the large stadium, shocking the operator at the sudden burst of energy

"So, you're going to the Academy to?" the two toned haired guy asked

"Yep." Sam nodded, noticing a familiar air about this guy "I'm pretty good."

"I can tell." he nodded, before grinning "Too bad you're joining this year."

"And why is that?"

"The best you'd be able to do is Number 2!" he grinned

This made Sam burst out laughing "Oh we are gonna get along great." she grinned. The two soon arrived at the main room and they quickly noticed a duel taking place in one of the fields, the person being tested by a boy that had black hair with a grey streak in it who had 3200 life points and a Vorse Raider while his opponent had 1900 and three monsters each with variable attack and defense points.

"Okay, freshman. Pop quiz time. You have three monsters staring you down and two face-downs. Which of the following do you do? Do you do A) Throw in the towel? B) Attack hoping that I don't activate my face downs? Or C) Run home to momma?" the tester asked with in a snide tone.

"I chose D) none of the above!" The boy shouted. "Go face-down trap! Ring of Destruction!"

As the ring appeared it wrapped itself around the Vorse Raider and blew up. The tester brought his arm up to shield from the debris as his life points plummeted to zero. The black haired boy smiled as his disk deactivated, his lifepoints stopping at 1300.

"Congratulations, you have been accepted into Duel Academy." The tester said.

"Thank you." Black hair said.

"That guy is pretty good, huh Chazz?" a boy with wavy blue hair and glasses asked.

"He's a punk." The person in the middle called Chazz scoffed. "We went to Duel prep school for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn… the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

'Chazz Princeton, huh? With an attitude like that, I might have to small your balls to dust when we duel.' Sam thought with a glare

"That's Chazz, someone who went through Dueling Prep School. He's really good. Possibly the best in the school." a small boy with blue hair, who could easily be mistaken as a child, said when he saw who Sam and the boy next to her looking at Chazz

"He's not so tough, he's just using his money to get what he wants. That doesn't help in dueling." the two toned haired guy said with a shake of his head "So, what's your name?"

"Syrus Truesdale ." the bluenette replied with a nervous bow

"Sam." Sam instantly said, before they noticed the black haired guy walking towards them

Right below them, in the VIP seats for Academy faculty members "Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

Also right next to them, another teacher sat there silent not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He's male, but could easily be mistaken as a woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also had his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

'Another rookie for the Academy.' He thought dismissively. 'I'm just glad that this was the last duel, otherwise there could be more slackers coming in, too.'

He was about to get up and leave when…

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A man in a black, business suit appeared stopping Crowler from leaving. "But two last applicants have arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me, 'mister'?" Crowler scowled.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here Miss…"

"I have a Ph.D. in dueling to earn the title 'Doctor' thank you!" Crowler snapped a bit. He then looked away. "Now tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year." The other teachers looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more."

"Yes, let's give these duelist his shot."

"They where just a bit late, that's all."

"LATE IS _RUDE_!" Crowler finally snapped. He slammed his hands down, freaking out the other people around him. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR SLACKERS!" Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it "WHAT!?"

_"It's Sheppard."_

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call." Crowler said, suddenly changing his angry tone to a pleasant one.

_"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly."_ Chancellor Sheppard said. _"We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year."_ That made Crowler bug out a bit. _"When you cut a third of our student applicants because someone called you 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'? Never mind, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"_

"Yes, o... of course, sir." Crowler said as he hung up scowling. 'Furry–chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this scrim shaker a duel…fine.' He then got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." He said then starting walking away.

"But sir, who will be the boy's dueling proctor? And which exam deck should we use?"

Crowler just huffed and walked away. "Leave that to me." He pulled out a deck from inside his blazer, grinning evilly.

Back with our main character's, the group where talking to the haired guy "Hey there, you did great in your duel! You might even be the third best in the whole school!" Sam's two-toned haired friend called, praising the boy

"Thank you. I am Bastion Misawa." the black haired boy nodded

"Syrus Truesdale ."

"Sam." Sam greeted, not giving her name yet. She wanted to screw with them a bit

"And I'm Ja..."

**"Jaden Yuki, please report to Dueling Field # 4."** The PA announced again**. "Jaden Yuki, to Dueling Field # 4."**

"That's me! Looks like it's go time!" the now named Jaden said as he got ready to go. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Wait! Before you go, what did you mean by me being the third best duelist at the school? Who's the first and second?" Bastion asked.

Jaden pointed his thumb to himself. "Why yours truly, and Sam, of course!" He grinned. "It's what I'm best at! And I can just TELL she's great as well!" He then continued his stride down to the exam floor.

"Hm. He seems confident." Bastion nodded

"Yea. Don't you think so Sam?" Syrus nodded, turning to the black haired girl but she was frozen with wide eyes "Sam?"

"Im... Impossible..." she muttered as she faded from the world around her and lost focus of the duel. Jaden Yuki? that... That couldn't be possible! Her BROTHER was called Jaden! And the Yuki's where the ones who adopted him before Pegasus came for her... n... no way! He... He couldn't be her little brother... it... it wasn't...

"SAM!" Two voiced yelled, snapping her out of it

"Huh? Wa?" Sam sputtered, shacking her head and seeing Syrus and Bastion in front of her

"You're missing Jaden's duel!" Syrus berated, pointing to the field

"Sorry." Sam muttered as she turned to the field.

Jaden's opponent had 3000 Life Points and an Ancient Gear Golum (**3000 ATK**/3000 DEF) on the field, the Duelist being a high ranked staff member if the uniform was any indication, probably the Obelisk Blue Dorm Head if Sam had to guess, and looked like a man who _**REEEEEAAAALLLLLYYYYYY** _wanted to be a girl but had a failed operation. Surrounding the two was a large city that looked similar to New York, the Field Spell Skyscraper. Jaden meanwhile only had 1000 Life Points and standing in front of him was a Fusion Monster: Elemental Hero FlameWingMan **(2100 ATK**/ 1200 DEF)

"And now I attack your Golum with FlameWingMan!" Jaden called, pointing at the Goliath of a monster

"Wow, you really _are_ a Slacker!" the teacher scoffed "You're Monster is too weak!"

"No it isn't." Jaden grinned as FlameWingMan's Attack Points sky-rocketed

**FlameWingMan: (2100 ATK - 3100 ATK)**

"WHAT?!" the teacher screamed

"It is thanks to Skyscraper, an Elemental Hero's home turf! When an Elemental Hero attacks a Monster with higher Attack Points, they gain a thousand of them!" Jaden called "Now go FlameWingMan, Sky Dive Scorcher!" the dragon-armed Hero jumped off the tallest building as he was encased in flames, charging right through the robotic giant before him. In a flash Sam saw a kid in Jaden's place, a kid that looked a _lot_ like him.

_"And now I attack you directly with my Beaver Warrior!" _the child called with a grin _"And as he attacks I activate the quick-play spell card, Rush Recklessly! This gives my Beaver Warrior 700 more Attack Points! And with that, as well as the Horn of the Unicorn my Beaver Warrior has equipped, I win!"_

"And then FlameWingMan's Special Ability activates!" Jaden ginned "When he destroys a monster in battle, you loose Life Points equal to that monster's Attack Points!"

"WHAT?!" the examiner roared before FlameWingMan fired a close range fire blast at his face

**Crowler: 3000 LP - 2900 LP - 0000 LP  
**

_"And that's Game!" _both Jaden and the kid called at the same time, the two seemingly fading into one

"It... is him..." Sam muttered as Jaden walked up the stairs, the crowed shocked into silence from the Duel

"Hey guys! I won!" Jaden grinned, only for Sam to tackle into him and hug him tightly "Wha?" Syrus and Bastion shrugged

"It... It's you..." Sam cried softly as she hugged Jaden closer

"H... Hey!" Jaden panicked as he hugged her back, rubbing her back soothingly "What's wrong Sam?"

"I thought I'd never see you again." Sam whispered

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked shocked

**"Sam Pegasus-King, please report to Dueling Field # 4."** The PA announced again, interrupting the touching/awquerd moment **"Sam Pegasus-King, to Dueling Field # 4."**

"Just watch bro, you're not the only one who can get their Game On." Sam smiled as she pulled back quickly, whipping the tears away, before running off to the field

"Sam... King... bro..." Jaden repeated softly before his eyes widened "No way!"

"What is it Jaden?" Syrus asked

"She's my sister..." Jaden muttered in shock

"SISTER?!" Syrus gasped

"You sound like you didn't know." Bastion frowned

"Our parents died when we where kids. We where adopted by two different people. I... I haven't even HEARD from her for years." Jaden explained, smiling "Go show 'em you're stuff sis!"

* * *

*Duel Field*

"So, you're my opponent?" Sam asked as she arrived at the field, facing Crowler "I'm sorry but what's your name?"

"I am Doctor Vermilian Chrowler young Lady." Crowler glared, a bit surprised by her politeness "Now, what is yours?"

"Sam Pegasus-King, the adopted daughter of Maximilian Pegasus!" Sam grinned as she opened her backpack and pulled out her DuelDisk. It looked like the normal Battle City Disk, however the white/silver was black, the red was purple and the blue was red "And I'm ready to take you down!"

"P... P... Pegasus?!" Crowler gasped as Sam slammed her Deck into her DuelDisk, activating it making it swing out

"Yea... that's right." Sam nodded

* * *

*stands*

"Pegasus' daughter?!" the blonde beauty named Alexis Rhodes gasped

"I heard she'd be attending. Haven't seen her since Nationals." Zane noted

"Sh... She got adopted by _Pegasus_?!" Syrus gasped

"Incredible! That means she could have ANYTHING in her Deck!" Bastion nodded

"Oh yea! Go Sam! Man I can't WAIT to Duel her again!" Jaden grinned widely

'She'll make a great girlfriend.' Chazz thought leeringly

* * *

*back to the field*

"We gonna Duel or what?" Sam asked impatiently

"O... Of course!" Crowler stuttered, activating his DuelVest

**"DUEL!"** the two yelled as their Disk's synced and they both drew five cards

**Sam: 4000 LP**

**Crowler: 4000 LP**

"Ladies first." Crowled offered, feeling conflicted. On one hand this girl was late and CLEARLY a Slacker. On the other, she was Pegasus' daughter

"Okay. My turn, draw!" Sam called, drawing her sixth card. She looked down and grinned before she looked up and Crowler and asked "Before I start, I'm gonna ask. What do you think of that guy you just Dueled?"

"That Slacker? He is worthless trash that I hope will be kicked out before Christmas!" he growled, making Sam narrow her eyes

"Okay then. That's it." Sam glared darkly "I'll star off by playing Pot of Greed to draw two cards! Following that I will put one card face-down and summon a monster in Defense Mode!" two large blank squares appeared in front of her. One horizontal, the other vertical "And I end turn."

**Sam's Hand: 5. **

**Sam's field: One Monster (face down DEF)**

**Spell/Trap: One (set)  
**

"Is that all? I expected more." Crowler mocked as he drew a card "I summon Ancient Gear Knight!" In a flash of light a lance-wielding knight made of scrap metal appeared **(Ancient Gear Knight: Level 4/ EARTH/ Machine-Type/ Gemini/ 1800 ATK/ 1200 DEF) **"And then I will attack your face-down!" The Knight pulled it's arm back before charging

"Oooh, too bad." Sam faked-winching before she clicked "You activate my Trap. Go, Magical Cylinder!"

Crowler gasped. While Ancient Gear Monster's made it so you opponent couldn't use Spells or Traps when you attacked, Ancient Gear Knight was a Gemini monster so his effect wasn't use-able unless he re-summoned him!

The gear-made knight flew into one large barrel that appeared and flew out of another, colliding with Crowler's chest

**Crowler: 4000- 2200 LP**

"Then I end turn." he growled

**Crowler's Hand: 5. **

**Crowler's field: Ancient Gear Knight (1800 ATK))**

"Okay then." Sam grinned as she drew a card "I'll throw down a face down and end turn."

**Sam's Hand: 5. **

**Sam's field: One Monster (face down DEF)**

**Spell/Trap: One (set)**

Crowler wordlessly drew a card. He then pointed at Ancient Gear Knight, who began to glow white "I normal summon my Gemini Monster, Ancient Gear Knight, to activate it effe..."

"Go Trap Hole!" Sam called, a large pit-trap appearing under Ancient Gear Knight, which the mechanized warrior fell into before exploding

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Crowler roared "That's it! I throw one card face down and end turn!"

**Crowler's Hand: 5.**

**Crowler's field: Spell/Trap: One (set)  
**

"My turn." Sam said, drawing "Face-down and end turn."

**Sam's Hand: 5. **

**Sam's field: One Monster (face down DEF)**

**Spell/Trap: One (set)**

"DRAW!" Crowler roared as he drew a card

"I activate Threatening Roar, which stops you from being able to enter the Battle Phase this turn!" Sam countered

"GAH!" Crowler roared in anger "I activate my face-down, Double Summon, so I can summon twice this turn! And i summon two Ancient Gear Soldiers!" **(Ancient Gear Soldier (X2): LEVEL:4/ EARTH/ Machine-Type/ 1300 ATK/ 1300 ATK) **"And then I will end turn."

**Crowler's Hand: 4. **

**Crowler's field: Ancient Gear Knight (1300 ATK)/ Ancient Gear Knight (1300 ATK)**

Sam drew a sixth card and looked at it "Hmm. Okay. I'll sacrifice my face-down to summon Nephilim of the Order!" The monster in front of her glowed and morphed. It changed into what looked like a human female. She had black hair and emerald green eyes and was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans with slightly ripped knees, black and red trainers and a black trench-coat with purple stripes going down the arms, the trench-coat reaches a bit passed her knees so it isn't too long. And around her neck was a black scarf that flowed down her back, covering her mouth as a guard. On her back was a british broadsword, alongside a sniper-rifle **(Nephilim of the Order: LEVEL 6/ LIGHT/ Warrior-Type/ 2000 ATK/ 1800 DEF) **"Nephilim counts as both a LIGHT and a DARK monster, and she has an effect for each but only one can be used a turn. So I will use the DARK effect and add a spell from my deck to my hand." A black energy sparked over her deck, before a single card emerged "And now I will play the card I just got, the field spell known as Helicarrier!"

Around the two a large high-tech area appeared. It was a high-tech bridge from some air-based base, multiple people working all over the place on different computers and in the middle of the room was a black man standing at the center of a large walkway. Around the man was large holographic scenes showing different data, the man wearing a leather trench-coat and an eye patch was placed over one eye

"What is this place?!" Crowler panicked, knowing that this wasn't good after his last match

"Helicarrier gives 500 ATK to every Warrior-Type on the field." Sam smirked, a group of armed soldiers surrounding Sam's Monster as it's ATK increased

**Nephilim of the Order: 2000 ATK - 2500 ATK  
**

"And now she will attack one of your Ancient Gear Soliders!" Sam smirked "And by the way, I could have done this since my second turn."

"WHAT?!" Crowler gasped before Nephilim pulled out her Sniper-rifle and began to shoot the dragon alongside the soldiers around her, making Crowler's monster exploded

**Crowler: 2200 LP - 1000 LP**

"One card face-down and turn end." Sam grinned as she inserted one last card

**Sam's Hand: 4. Sam's field: Nephilim of the Order (2500 ATK)  
**

**Spell/ Trap: Helicarrier (field)/ One (set)**

"I draw! And I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Soldier!" Crowler glared "Before I sacrifice them both to summon... ANCIENT GEAR GADJILTRON DRAGON!" the two monsters vanished in pillars of light, being replaced by a giant mechanical dragon made of scrap metal and gears **(Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon: LEVEL 8/ EARTH/ Machine-Type/ 3000 ATK/ 2500 DEF)** "And now it will attack! And when he attacks, you can't activate Spell or Traps! Ancient Gear-Burst!" the dragon roared, firing blue flames that destroyed Sam's monster, making her flinch

**Sam: 4000 LP - 3500 LP**

* * *

*stands*

"He had other rare cards?" Zane said, with a raised eyebrow

"No way." Alexis gasped

"So it was a fluke." Chazz persuaded himself, talking about Crowler having another powerful monster

"It's as strong as the Golem!" Syrus muttered in fear

"It will defiantly be a challenge." Bastion nodded

"She's got this guys." Jaden reassure "I know she does

* * *

*field*

"And with that I end turn!" Crowler laughed

**Crowler's Hand: 3. **

**Crowler's field: ******Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon (3000 ATK)**  
**

"And it's time for the Rampage to begin." Sam grinned as she drew her final card

"What are you talking about?!"

"This is the final turn. Now... LET'S ABARE!" Sam cheered "First, I will activate my Trap Card! Go, Call of the Haunted!" smoke filled a single monster zone on Sam's field "With this, I bring back Nephilim of the Order!" said monster returned, and began to be surrounded by energy "And I will use her second effect to get another Spell Card to my hand, which I will then activate! Go, Devil Arm- Punisher!" a large chainsaw appeared in Nephilim's hand, the chainsaw being made of red and black energy with the chainsaw blade itself glowing "This can only be equipped to a monster with 'Nephilim' in it's name, and not only gives her the ability to do Piercing Damage but also gives her an extra 500 Attack Points alongside the five hundred that she gets from the Helicarrier Field Spell!"

**Nephilim: 2000 ATK - 2500 ATK - 3000 ATK**

"So what, it is too weak to destroy my Gadjiltron Dragon!" Crowler laughed "All you can do is destroy _both _of them!"

"Exactly!" Sam grinned madly

"WHAT?!" Crowler roared/gasped

* * *

*Stands*

"She's going to clash?" Bastion asked as he furrowed his brow

"Why would she do that?" Syrus asked

"She can still summon." Jaden grinned

"All she needs is to summon a Monster with 1000 ATK or more, declare her attacks and she has won." Alexis noted

"She is as skilled as I thought she would be."

"Amazing." Chazz grumbled "She will be mine."

* * *

*field*

"Now, do you remember the monster that I sacrificed to summon Nephilim? The one you never successfully attacked?" Sam asked/mocked

"Yes." Crowler growled "Why?"

"I thought I would finally introduce you to it." Sam grinned as she pulled a card from her Grave and showed it to Crowler "This, is Kamen Rider Kabuto Mask." A ghostly figure then seemed to appear next to Sam.

The person's body was covered in a strange black body suit that had a strange pattern on them, making them look somewhat like a soldier. Over the body suit was silver and red armor. The person wore black boots with silver metal plating on them going towards their ankles. The outer side of their lower legs had silver metal plates on them and their ankles had three to four silver bands wrapped around them. They also had silver knee pads above their knees. On the sides of the persons thighs were metal plates. Their shoulders were covered in extremely bulky metal armor that had rounded ends. The under side of the shoulder armor was red while the rest of it was silver. The front and back of the shoulder armor each had a silver metal orb that acted like a joint. On the person's left shoulder that the front orb had a strange symbol that looked like a rhinoceros beetle and had the word ZECT written within it. Their arms were covered in silver segmented armor and their forearms were bound with silver jointed gauntlets. They wore a silver chest plate that had a red upper piece that wrapped around their neck. The head was mostly silver in color. The person had a silver antenna on the front of their head and a small forward facing horn on top of the helmet. They had a single blue eye plate set under the silver armor of their helmet, the edges around the eye plate trimmed in red. They also seemed to have a silver mouth plate. A silver metal belt with square shaped pads on each side and, in the center of the belt like a buckle, was a small red mechanical beetle

**(Kamen Rider Kabuto Mask: LEVEL 4/ EARTH/ Warrior-Type/ 1000 ATK/ 2200 DEF)  
**

"It had such high Defense?!" Crowler gasped, knowing that he would have taken damaged both turns if either of his attacks had gone through. She hadn't needed to destroy his Knight the second time he summoned it to use it's effect. She did it because she could and to minimize threats later. "But... why show it now?"

"Because, I am summoning her true form!" Sam called, grinning widely as she reinserted Kabuto-Mask into her grave and grabbed a card from her hand "I summon, Kamen Rider Kabuto!"

The now conformed to be female Kabuto then walked forwards, becoming a solid and carelessly tapped the back of the robotic beetle's horn with her left hand causing it to move forwards slightly. Blue electricity flew all over her body as all of the large bulky silver armour on her chest, shoulders, arms and head moved forwards slightly as if they where about to be blasted off

"Cast Off!" Sam and Kabuto shouted, only Jaden nearing the voice of the DuelMonster, as she grabbed the slightly lifted horn on the mecha-beetle with her right hand, the horn between her middle and ring finger's, and pulled it all the way to the right. The circular center split in two as the front of the beetle's head moved forward. Lights started flashing on a panel that was hidden underneath the out shell of the beetle's body.

"**CAST OFF**." the mecha-beetle said in its robotic voice. The outer armor on Kabuto's body then flew off at a very fast rate of speed, slamming into the Dragon which knocked it over as Crowler dodged the flying peaces of holographic-metal. The Deputy-Councilor looked up at Kabuto and saw a long horn attached to the chin of her helmet rise up. It attached to a slot above her blue eye plate, creating a beetle horn. Her single blue eye plate had now become two blue eye pieces. This gave her a look similar to a Kabutomushi (a Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle). With a clicking sound, signifying that the horn had locked on and her eye pieces glowing a bright blue, the mecha-beetle then said, "**CHANGE: BEETLE**". and the change was complete, as the new monster was summoned

She still had on his black body suit but most of the bulky armor was gone. Now her armored body was much sleeker. Her thighs and lower legs still had the side armor plating and her feet still had the armored boots but the extra out armor was gone. She still had his silver knee pads too. Nearly all of the segmented armor on her arms were gone as well. Her upper arms now only had a single silver plate covering the sides as did her forearms. Her forearm armor plates connected to silver wrist bands which also connect to a black hand guard trimmed in silver on each hand. Her shoulder armor was also less bulky. The top parts were a shiny red color while being trimmed in silver. The outer sides of the shoulder armor were flat yet slightly rounded. Her helmet and chest plate had undergone the biggest change. Her chest plate was now more pronounced, looking like body armor. Nearly completely crimson red in color, only the lower sides around her ribs and parts of her back were trimmed in silver. A black track line separated the chest armor, giving it the appearance of two solid pectoral plates and two solid ab plates and with the rounded parts of the armour on her chest showed she WAS in fact a girl. Her helmet was really different. The top was mostly red in color while the bottom half was silver and trimmed in black. The black linings also seemed to separate some of the silver area, giving it a distinguished look, really like that of a beetle. The black part of her helmet also trimmed around her silver mouth plate and her blue eye pieces. On the top of her helmet was a small forward facing silver horn. The long red horn from before went right up the middle of his helmet and slightly spread out to the sides at the tip of the horn.

**(Kamen Rider Kabuto: LEVEL 4/ EARTH/ Warrior-Type/ 1700 ATK/ 1600 DEF)**

"And of course, she gains five hundred thanks to my field spell!" Sam grinned, soldiers surrounding the new warrior

**Kabuto: 1700 ATK - 2200 ATK**

"Battle!" Sam called with a feral grin and a fist clenched in excitement "Nephilim, attack Gadjiltron Dragon!" The army warriors began to open fire on the mecha Goliath as Nephilim jumped into the air, her chainsaw blazing brightly as it revved

**Nephilim: 3000 ATK**

****Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon: 3000 ATK****

"But they have the same Attack Points!" Crowler screamed

"Exactly!" Sam grinned as her monster's chainsaw stabbed into Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon's chest, making it scream and fire blue energy at her point blank "Meaning they are both destroyed!" and the two monster's exploded, the soldiers that where backing Nephilim being thrown away "And now, your field is empty!" Sam grinned

"No! No! No!" Crowler began to panick

"Go Kabuto, direct attack!" Sam roared

Kabuto began to walk towards Crowler while the soldiers began to fire, the shots hitting him hard and fast meaning he couldn't try and run away

**Crowler: 1000 LP - 500 LP**

As she walked towards Crowler, she pressed the hidden buttons on her buckle which where the beetles legs. and as she did so, the device called **"1. 2. 3." **Soon she was less than a step in front of Crolwer, and shut the beetle and flipped it's horn back in place like when she was 'Kabuto-Mask'. the beetle gave off a pulsing noise as blue electricity sparked from her horn to her left foot

"Rider... KICK!" Sam and Kabuto roared together, the only one hearing Kabuto was again Jaden, as Kabuto grabbed the horn and re-opened the buckle

**"RIDER KICK!"** the buckle repeated. Kabuto then preformed a 180 degree spin kick, her foot slamming into Crowler's cheek and sending him flying

**Crowler: 500 LP - 0000 LP**

"I WIN!" Sam cheered as the holograms faded, the audience cheering. She ran up the stairs, towards Jaden and the others "I did it!"

"That's awesome!" Jaden grinned, already knowing, as he hugged her

"Those cards where awesome!" Syrus praised

"Where did you get them?" Bastion asked

"My adopted dad, Pegasus, made them for me." Sam shrugged as she let go of Jaden "They are based on weird dreams I sometimes have."

"Dreams?" Jaden asked, worried

"They're nothing. So, how did you guys do with the tests?"

"I won my match with 1300 LP left and got a 99% on my written test." Bastion said

"Defiantly Ra." Sam nodded

"Barely passed both." Syrus sulked, making Sam winch

"Damn, you're gonna be stuck in Slifer." she sympithised

"I barely passed the written test and I won with 1000 Life Points left, but my final blow dealt more than 3000 points of damage." Jaden boasted

"... BAKA!" Sam yelled as she slapped him around the head, her eyes narrowed and a large paper fan pulled from... somewhere "You are going to be in Slifer! Damn it Jay!"

"Ow! What's the big deal?!" Jaden yelled, holding his head in pain

"I got a 75% on my written test, I won using less than ten cards and more than 3000 Life Points left, I am a girl and I am Pegasus' adopted daughter!" Sam yelled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes "I am OBVIOUSLY gonna be in Obelisk, even IF I didn't pay for it! We couldn't be FURTHER apart in this school if we TRIED!"

"Hey, it's okay." Jaden said, hugging her "It doesn't matter if we're in the same dorm. We'll see each other whenever we can. You can even do my homework for me!"

"Don't you mean 'help you with your homework'?" Sam asked, whipping the tears from her eyes as she smiled

"Yea... that." Jaden laughed nervously before he grinned "Look out Duel Academy. Jay and Sammy are gonna rock your world."

"Don't call me that!" Sam glared, blushing before she chuckled "And that just sounded _dirty_."

"Yea, it did." Jaden chuckled

The two where just happy to finally be back together...

* * *

_**OC CARDS! Here are the new ones that appeared in this chapter:  
**_

**Nephilim of the Order**

**Level: 5  
**

**Attribute: LIGHT  
**

**Type: Warrior/ Effect  
**

**Effect: This monster also counts as a DARK Attribute Monster. Once per turn, you can activate one of these effects: 1) Discard a card from your hand and remove one card your opponent controls from play, you can not activate the turn you use this effect. 2) Add one spell from your deck to your hand.  
**

**Attack: 2000  
**

**Defense: 1800  
**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Helicarrier**

**SPELL**

**Type: Field**

**Effect: All Warrior-Type Monsters gain + 500 ATK and + 700 DEF  
**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Kamen Rider Kabuto Mask**

**Level: 4  
**

**Attribute: EARTH  
**

**Type: ****Warrior/ Effect**

**Effect:**** Once per turn you can activate one of two effects:**

**1) Special Summoned this card from your hand this card by returning 'Kamen Rider Kabuto' to your hand.**

**2) Return this card to your hand to Special Summon 'Kamen Rider Kabuto' from your hand. All monster's your opponent control loose 300 ATK and DEF until the End Phase when this effect is used.  
**

**Attack: 1000  
**

**Defense: 2200  
**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Devil Arm- Punisher**

**SPELL**

**Type: Equip**

**Effect: Equip only to a monster with 'Nephilim' in it's name. The equipped monster gains +500 ATK When the equipped monster destroys a monster in defense mode deal the difference between the destroyed monsters DEF and the equipped monsters ATK as direct damage to your opponents Life Points.  
**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Kamen Rider Kabuto **

**Level: 4  
**

**Attribute: EARTH  
**

**Type:**** Warrior/ Effect**

**Effect: When this monster destroys a target in battle deal 300 points of damage to your opponent.  
**

**Attack: 1700  
**

**Defense: 1600  
**

* * *

And there we go.

Oh man, this honestly took AGES to finish.

But I feel like it is worth it.

I hope you all enjoy this fic.

Sam's deck is based off of the different versions of her, mainly the ones that she appears in that my friends write.

Kamen Rider Blade: From the story 'Decade without a surname' written by KoolKen256

Kamen Rider Kabuto: From the story 'Kamen Rider: Secret War' written by Psycho Sin Maffia

SHIELDRanger Yellow: From the story 'Rangers of SHIELD' written by Chaos-Guard

Nephilim of the Order: From a currently unwritten story written by Drago3511

The ONLY version of Sam that I have written about that she has in her deck is GokaiShadow, from a fic of the same name.

This story is, in a way, a send off and present to my friends. Thanks guys, you mean a lot to me.

So everyone knows, I have a set up a account (link is on my FanFiction profile) and if you enjoy my work and wish to support me, even a $1 a month subscription would be very appreciated and can help.

And before anyone complains, no. I will NOT be holding any of my work 'ransom' or anything. I will keep writing even if no one donates. However, if I get donations I will be able to worry about paying for my rent, food and wifi as much so I will be able to write even more.

So please, if you have some change to spare a month and wish to support me then please donate at my . You can donate as much or as little as you want.

And if you do not want to donate, don't worry.

But now I feel like I need to speak about possible rewards:

$2 Reward: Just pledging $2 a month will have a reward of having your name placed at the end of every chapter of work I do from when you pledge onwards and indefinitely unless you unsubscribe from the payment service for one reason or another.

$5 Reward: The exact same as the $2 pledge but you are also allowed access to some early notes for an upcoming story or chapter.

$10 Reward: With this pledge you get both the $2 and $5 pledges but you are also given teasers about future events of one of my works.

$15 Rewards: This is the most I can give at the moment. If you pledge this much you get everything from the $2, $5 and $10 pledges but I shall also send you a printed out version of one of my fics, you may chose the fic. I shall print off all of the chapters of that fic, spell checked with a fine-toothed comb and improved, put them together, and finally I shall sign it for you.

Again, if you do not wish to donate I don't mind. However, if you want to help support me so I do not need to worry about money as much so I can spend more time writing then please give as much as YOU want.

Now, I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter! Till then... later!


End file.
